


Malamente

by kylerlove



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Am I going to add angst in this story?, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff, I think i might but chile i really don't know yet, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Captain America, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, fuck it no more tags, i'm going overboard with the tags, when i find out then you'll know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylerlove/pseuds/kylerlove
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been reunited for about 3 years now. Bucky is head over heels in love with Steve, has been since the day he laid eyes on him again. He doesn’t think Cap feels the same, but after Bucky stays at Steve’s house for a few days during his bout of insomnia, Bucky accidentally says some things while under the influence of his sleep meds.OR,,,,Bucky and Steve stop pining after each other and finally reveal their feelings. A ton of fucking and fluff ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	1. Cooking In the Kitchen and I'm In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my second story. my goal is to post at least every other day! I have a pretty solid plot for this in my head, but I love reading fanfiction way more than I love writing it, so I get really caught up in reading and forget to actually write stuff. Actually, I write a lot, I just don't finish anything. Anyway, y'all don't care about that; I wrote these 1st two chapters in like 3 hours in the early (early) morning of the New Year. They're not really beta'd (and by not really I mean not at all) so if you find any errors, please let me know!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, there's gonna be smut. Not in this chapter, but there definitely will be. 
> 
> I'm only writing this story because I'm horny. So they will be fucking.
> 
> A lot. 
> 
> Okay. Enjoy!

Living in the apartment across from Steve was one of the best things about this living arrangement Tony had made for us. I never felt far away from Steve, and thus, I never felt safer. Well. Unless I was living with him. Which I oh so desperately wanted to do. 

As I locked my front door, leaving to go to Stark towers for a replacement computer, (I was watching porn and had an orgasm so intense I knocked it off the bed and broke it into literal pieces) in walked Steve, sweaty from his daily morning run. He always wore these Nike dri-fit compression shirts that made every massive muscle in his upper body visible and it was just… So much. Too much for me to handle. 

“Hey Buck!” He said with a smile as we made eye contact. I smiled back, always happy to lay eyes on him. “Where are you off to?”

“Oh, I’m heading to Stark towers,” I replied, putting my key in my pocket. “How was the run this morning?” 

He cocked his head towards his apartment, inviting me in. “It was great, as usual. Nothing special. What are you going to Tony’s for?” 

I sighed. “Well…” I used the motion of walking through his apartment entrance to buy time for a lie. The one thing I was really bad at doing with Steve was lying. He could look at me a certain way (really any kind of way, honestly) and I would spill all the beans. “I knocked it over. I didn’t realize it was there until I heard the thud.” 

Steve closed his fridge, holding a carton of eggs and some cheese. “That… Sucks. At least Tony can always get you a new one, right?” 

I really want to cook those eggs for him. “Yeah.” I swallowed thickly, prompting Steve to look at me with his eyebrow elevated. “Um, w-why don’t you let me make you your eggs while you go take a shower?” 

Confusion spread across his face. “Oh, no it’s okay Buck, I like my eggs a certain kind of–” 

“Steve, you don’t like omelettes, you like your eggs scrambled hard with extra cheese. I’ll never get why you like them scrambled hard because ew, but I know what you like. I can make them, it’s fine.” 

He looked taken aback, but opened his mouth to argue more. “Really, Bucky, it’s fine, I don’t want you to–”

“I, uh, I insist. I’d really like to.” I absolutely did not mean for that to come out the way it did. My face flushed red, and I nearly whimpered with embarrassment.

Steve grinned and walked over to me. “Thanks, Buck,” he said, beaming down at me. Him being almost a foot taller than me did nothing to help me stop pining after him. 

“O-of course.” He gripped my shoulder, lighting the skin beneath my shirt ablaze. It felt like someone had poured magma on my fucking skin, and I felt my face get impossibly hotter. As he shuffled by me, I could smell him, his usual pine and mint smell slightly bogged down with musk… And it was hot, okay?! Sue me. 

His scent alone made me want to drop to my knees and beg for it. 

I shook my head and gave myself a light slap in the face before heading into the kitchen to make the eggs. As I poured the whisked eggs, cheese, and turkey into the pan, I could hear Steve displacing the water in the shower. Quickly, my mind drifted into what he looked like in there. Fuck. To see his boulder shoulders and pecs soaking wet? Those abs?? I swear, I swear that I was getting wet just thinking about it. My hole was fluttering. I had just put the eggs onto a plate and was still deep in thought about Steve and the shower when I heard his voice. 

“Didn’t you hear my phone ringing, Buck?” I jumped nearly a foot in the air. “Sorry,” he continued, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

I picked up his phone, which he’d left on the counter next to the fridge. I wasn’t prepared to see him standing there with a towel tied loosely around his waist, droplets still cascading down his chest. To be a droplet of water on his body... Gulping, I looked down and handed him his phone. “Apologies, I really didn’t.” 

I only heard Steve say thank you because I couldn’t look at him. I didn’t think I’d be able to control myself if I had looked at him shirtless and wet. “...Alright,” Steve said tentatively, “Well, I was gonna walk you to Stark towers anyway, but now it’s looking like I have to go there anyways. 

Refusing to look at him, I turned back to the stove and the cooking eggs, feeling my face heat up at his comments. Of course he’s gonna have to go with me to Stark’s, because why wouldn’t he? “Oh, what for?” 

I could hear him shrug. Wow. To see those traps lift up and down.... Whew. “I’m not really sure,” Steve began, “But I’m pretty sure it has something to do with a mission debrief.” 

“Ah.” I scooped his eggs off the pan and onto the plate, sprinkling a little extra cheese for him over top of the scramble. “You got back from your last mission five days ago. Isn’t it a little late for that?” 

Scoffing, Steve replied, “You know it’s never that easy with Tony.” 

“You got that right,” I said with a laugh, “He makes things so much more complicated than they need to be sometimes.” I grabbed ketchup from the fridge and placed them on the table, still never making eye contact with Steve. “I just realized I forgot my earbuds, let me go get them real quick,” I murmured as I neared the door. I barely had time to register a confused and hesitant, “...Okay?” from Steve before I was out the door. 

Goodness, I am fucking awkward. 

.  
.  
.

2 hours later, we were on the way back to our little apartment duplex thing or whatever the fuck you wanna call it. Steve was irregularly pensive, and I could tell the events of what happened at Tony’s was going to be the topic of discussion in a few moments. It was all up to how fast Steve wanted to dive into it. 

“So, Buck, why didn’t you tell me about your insomnia?” 

Oof. He’s coming out swinging.

I really wasn’t expecting that, so I stammered my way through the sentence. “I-I, I didn’t know how to… Say anything to… You?” I bit my bottom lip twice before continuing, “I mean, I didn’t want to be a bother because you’re always so busy with training and missions an–” 

“Buck, I will drop everything for you,” Steve said, grabbing my wrist and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, “I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t tell me something because you feel like I’m too busy for you.” 

“O-okay,” I managed to choke out unconvincingly, startled by his sudden seriousness. 

His voice deepened, became drenched in authority . “Buck, I’m not playing with you. Say it. Tell me that you’ll always tell me when something is off, no matter how small it is.” 

When I looked at him, all I could see was fiery intensity. So, shoving down how fucking hot it was that he was literally holding me until I repeated something he said, I swallowed. “I promise not to keep things from you, no matter how silly they might seem.” 

He tightened his grip on my wrists, saying, “Not good enough, look at me when you say it.” 

A shudder ran down my spine as he exerted his dominance over me. Mighty fuck, I’m gonna fucking die. I could feel my pants getting just a little bit tighter and my breath audibly hitched as I steeled myself to look into his blue, oceany windows. 

As I met his eyes, I flinched a little bit, not expecting his gaze to be so firm and demanding, his jaw tightened for added oomph. Damn, did he look good though. Goddamn. 

I whimpered softly in the back of my throat that was, hopefully, inaudible to Steve, and started speaking. “I promise n-not to keep things from you, no matter how stupid I think they are.” 

His grip on my wrists laxed. “Thank you,” he started, still never taking his eyes off mine, “Because whatever the problem is, I’ll fix it. Okay?” 

Ngh. Fuck. I nodded my head, “Yes, da–Steve.” 

Holy shit. 

If Steve noticed the slip up, he didn’t say anything about it. “Okay, cool,” he calmed, letting go of my wrists completely and resuming walking. “So, this ‘medication’ Tony gave you… Are you going to take it?” 

“Yes, of course,” I laughed, “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because it’s a drug! Drugs are not good for you!” 

I deadpanned. “Steve, it’s weed edibles. I’m not shooting heroin.” 

“Still!” he huffed, “It’s still drugs!” 

“Steve,” I said, opening the door to our whateverthefuckthisgoddamnlivingarrangementwascalled, “You were literally injected with a serum that was more likely to kill you than it was to help.” 

Steve’s cheeks reddened slightly. “That’s not the same!” 

I doubled over with laughter, “Yeah, sure, totally isn’t… Mine is somehow a trillion times worse.” 

I opened the door and headed towards my apartment before Steve once again grabbed my wrist. Fuck, can he warn a guy?? I get dangerously close to moaning every time he does that. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Suddenly scared to answer incorrectly, I replied back in a small voice, “...To my apartment…” 

Once again, he scoffed. “Buck, if you think I’m letting you out of my sight while you have those in your possession, you have another thing coming.”


	2. Strains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So. So sorry about this change in perspective. I feel like writing in the 1st person can be very limiting sometimes, so… I changed that this time around. Hopefully you (the 2 people that might actually read this) like it!!
> 
> the next chapter will be smut for sure (and if it somehow isn't then the 4th chapter DEFINITELY will be)

The few remaining hours Bucky spent with Steve had been relatively uneventful. They played video games, primarily COD, which Steve was good at. Bucky didn’t know if he should have been surprised or not. 

I mean, playing on the PS4 with the joysticks to aim is nothing like aiming a real gun. Buck should know. And he does. 

So how the fuck does any of Steve’s expereince translate? And Bucky isn’t bad at the game by ANY stretch of the imagination, Steve’s just… Good.

So, explain to me again how it is that Steve is ranked in the top 1,000 players in the fucking WORLD at Warzone, but he doesn’t know what a VPN is? Shit like that is fucking stupid, but also frustratingly endearing. Goodness, Bucky loves Steve so much it’s incredible. 

A few hours after the sun set and they had eaten their takeout (because Steve loves his Chinese food), Bucky grabbed the edibles from his backpack. Steve looked relatively nervous, because Tony had said that there might be a few side effects, mainly the stupidity and general lack of inhibitions. Bucky didn’t care though, for two reasons. A: he didn’t think they’d actually work and B: even if they did work, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t say anything stupid, because he’d been high before. He didn’t say anything stupid then, and he damn sure didn’t fucking plan on starting now. 

So, without really giving a fuck, Bucky popped three of them things into his mouth, ignoring Tony’s orders to just take two. Bucky didn’t have time to wait and see if he needed to increase his dosage after a trial period–he needed sleep and he needed it right the fuck now. It had been almost 32 whole ass hours since he’d slept a wink, he fucking deserved to be knocked out cold for a while, okay? 

“You took three?!” Steve exploded up off the couch they were sharing, beautifully toned and long arms outstretched in exasperation. “Why did you take three?” 

Again, Bucky just deadpanned. “Steve. Please understand that I have not slept in 32 hours. I’ve been having visual hallucinations for the past four hours. I want to sleep like someone hit me with a bus.” In a reversal of what happened earlier that day, he grabbed Steve’s wrist and spoke, “And besides, if anything goes wrong, I have you to take care of me, right?” 

Upon saying that, Steve’s face just shattered. Instantly, it was calmed, and Bucky couldn’t help but notice. “Of course Buck, I’ll always take care of you.” 

Buck smiled, fighting the 994,000K heat that was quickly rushing up to his cheeks. “Well, as long as I’ve got you, I feel pretty, pretty safe.” 

Steve looked like he’d been punched in the gut for just a split second before he regained his composure, sitting next to Buck. 

He reclined on the couch, his broad chest muscles flexing through his long sleeve form fitting t-shirt. HIs right arm laid outstretched on the top of the couch, his hand coming to rest right behind Bucky’s shoulder furthest from Steve. Internally, Bucky keened. This is gonna be fucking AMAZING, Bucky thought. If all goes well, I’ll be able to remember Steve getting concerned and taking care of me, which is all I’ve ever wanted… And then I can die happy. Well. Sort of. Whatever, that isn’t the fucking point.

.  
.  
.

45 minutes later, Bucky was fucking incoherent. You see, Bucky’s dumbass had thought that he was taking Sativa, which would only serve to calm him. What he didn’t know was that he had Indica instead, which was going to wring his little ass out like a damp washcloth and hang him on the fucking towel rack. Bucky was gone, his mind consumed with only one thing: Steve. Surprisingly, up until now, Bucky hadn’t said much of anything. It just hadn’t hit him yet. Bucky had even managed to break the cardinal rule of edibles: saying they sucked. Everyone knows that if you even whisper that phrase, the dreaded “these edibles ain’t shit” line, said edible is going to peel your fucking hairline back and drop kick you in your cupid’s bow. 

And that’s exactly what the fuck it did. It hit Bucky like a Sugar Ray Leonard haymaker, and boy oh boy, was he about to get fucking DISRESPECTFUL up in this bitch. 

Bucky groaned in frustration as Steve killed him for the umpteenth time. It wasn’t fair that he was a literal super soldier in real life, but now he has to have aimbot like accuracy? Boy, fuck you. “Are you fucking serious?” Bucky asked, more to himself than to anyone, and my goodness did he sound delirious as the living fuck. “It’s like… You’re already a soldier and real life, and now this? God you just can’t get anymore perfect can you?” 

Steve just chuckled lightly. “Remember when you said those edibles sucked?” 

Bucky just looked down, embarrassed. “Listen…” 

Steve paused the game and gave Buck an amused smirk and glance. “I’m all ears.” 

Without thinking, Buck turned to look at Steve, and as soon as they made eye contact, it was curtains closed for Bucky. 3 whole entire ass American years of want, desire, fantasy, and unbridled love and lust broke free. 

Bucky paused as he took in Steve’s flawless visage. “Why the fuck are you so goddamn hot?” 

Steve’s face contorted with confusion. “I mean seriously,” Bucky continued, words not slurring together but the cadence off, “Like, your face is just so perfect and those cheekbones and when you have a beard…?! My god, when you have a beard!!!? It’s like, it’s like I can’t fucking control it and every time I see you I have to resist the urge to sumo slam my pussy in your face because I just can’t fucking TAKE IT!!” 

Well. That was a statement. Steve was just stuck on the fact that he called it a pussy. Fuck, that was hot. 

“And then, your body? Your fucking body?” Bucky asked hysterically, “Your body just… Fuck Daddy, your body just… All those muscles, I don’t even know where to…” 

Again, Stevie was fucking lost, because here was Bucky, the love of his life, which he thought would be unrequited for forever until moments ago, was sitting here on the couch explaining how fine he thought Steve was. And being called Daddy? Well, Steve just wanted to plaster Bucky against the wall and fuck his brains out. 

“Your legs,” Bucky continued, because bitch, you thought he was done? No. Not even close. “They’re like fucking tree trunks, so thick and strong and big and my GOD I just want you to pick me up and fuck me in the air like I’m weightless, and the fact that I know you can do that just makes my pussy clench on nothing and then there’s you’re fucking arms… Your arms are so long and big and toned and those biceps… I can’t even like… Formulate.”

Bucky leaned back on the couch so he could really get into his thinking process. “Daddy, those biceps?? And those pecs? I look at those and the only thing I think of is just, ‘holy shit, I know he can protect me from anything’ and then I think about it and I’m like, ‘well of course he can he’s fucking Captain America, he could bench press a car with one hand and my god that’s so fucking hot. And your shoulders are so big and wide they’re like fucking boulders, and then your abs… Your fucking abs!! Daddy, I… I can’t do them justice. I just… Why did you have to be so fine?” 

Now Steve, despite the shock, was really enjoying this. Not only because he got to see his soulmate gushing over him, but because Buck is fucking hilarious. Even though his dick was hard enough to cut diamonds with, he would never do anything to Bucky right now… He’s fucking gone. He’s not even in the same dimension as everyone else is anymore. 

“And it kills me, Daddy, it really does,” Bucky continued, “Because I am so helplessly and dangerously in love with you and you don’t even know and probably don’t care.” Steve’s heart dropped at that, knew that it wouldn’t make a difference because ultimately it did not matter what he said because 1) he loved Bucky back with all of his heart and 2) there was a very good chance Bucky wouldn’t remember this come morning. So. There he sat, next to Bucky, who was still going on about Steve. “And it’s like, why do you have to be so nice all the time? You just care so much about me and it makes my insides feel all warm and I love it but I hate it because I can’t have you. And then today! Today you grabbed my wrist tightly and didn’t let me move, you asserted your dominance over me and fuuuuuuck that was so hot! God! And you’re so strong I bet you can manhandle me anyway you want to and that’s so fucking perfect. I just…,” Buck fell onto his side away from Steve, sighing as he bounced slightly on the cushions. “I just want to be your princess… I just wanna–I wanna be your best girl, but you don’t even like guys, let alone my dumbass so wh–” 

What? 

Rewind that back for me right quick playboy. 

He said what? 

“Woah woah woah, wait a sec Buck, what did you just say?” Steve questioned, absolutely FLOORED. 

“Which part?” Bucky replied clearly and fuck did that catch Steve off guard. Where was this clear-mindedness come from? 

“You said you wanna be my what?” 

Bucky let out a small sigh. “I said I wanna be your princess. Your best girl. I wanna, oh fuck I’m getting turned on thinking about it, I wanna be your babygirl, your little slut,” Bucky stopped to hiccup and Steve rejoiced because BOY, if he wasn’t about to nut in his pants I fucking tell you… “I wanna be whatever you want me to be, Daddy. I love you so much.” Bucky brought his hands up to his face and dragged them down it, lamenting in the process, “God I love you so much it makes my fucking insides burn, and I can’t even do anything about it.” 

So, wait just a hot ass motherfucking moment. 

Bucky had a feminization kink? 

If Steve had any reservations about this before (which he didn’t because he would’ve ben elated to have Bucky in any way he could), he damn sure didn’t have any now. 

Wow, was Bucky in for the wildest ride tomorrow when he wakes up to Steve. Steve really could barely wait. 

He looked down at Buck’s horizontal figure, and only then did Steve notice a few streaky tears drifting down Bucky’s face. He wiped them away ever so gently and reverently, but it appeared that Buck didn’t even notice. His eyes were glazed over, lost in his thoughts. “I just wish it wasn’t so hard to be close to you, you make it so hard to be around you and… And… Okay now I’m getting fucking sleepy.” 

Steve just chuckled lightly and gathered Bucky in his arms, leading them to his bed. “Are you carrying me? Holy fuck, why is everything you do so hot?” 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Let’s get you into bed, Buck.” 

“Are you going to bed with me?” Bucky pleaded and asked at the same time, excitement clear on his face. “I have this fantasy that I think about every night where you hold me tight against your chest and kiss my forehead as I fall asleep in your arms, so safe and protected like I always dream of…” Buck trailed off, talking to no one in particular, probably unaware of the fact that he was even speaking still. 

Steve just chuckled again. “Yes, Buck, I am going to bed with you. Come on love, let’s take these shoes off,” he replied, setting Bucky down.

With surprisingly adept and nimble movements, Bucky toed his shoes and wiggled off. Well, I mean, he was a highly trained super-assassin… So… Yeah. I guess I can’t be too surprised, Steve thought. 

Steve kept his sweats on and peeled the covers back, laying in the bed and pulling Bucky with him. “I’m so tired, Daddy.” 

Steve just smiled and cuddled Bucky close to his chest. “I know, Buck, I know. You can sleep now. I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it!!! let me know if you did (:


	3. Cuz Your Body Tastes Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up, and things are not as they expected. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay! It's hard for me to write sometimes because I always end up thinking of new story ideas while in the middle of writing one! So, I now have an idea for an A/B/O \ soulmate fic starring these two characters. would you guys want to read that or no? 
> 
> Anyways, here's 8409 (i think) words to make up for my absence!
> 
> Also: this is completely fucking unbeta'd lmao

Bucky awoke about five hours later, head resting on one of the most comfortable pillows he’d ever had the opportunity of laying his head upon. Paying attention to the pillow allowed for him to notice that the pillow he was laying on was moving. Not only moving, but moving rhythmically. And were those… arms he felt wrapped around his lower back? Yes, that was indeed what he was feeling. Arms. Wrapped around his lower back. 

So he was sleeping on someone, but who? 

Because poor Buck had no recollection of last night, really had no recollection of anything after he and Stevie started playing CoD after he took those edibles. Did he really go fuck someone?  _ Jeez. _

Slowly, trying not to wake the comfortable and protective body pillow he was laying on, he peeked up at who he was laying on. Although dark in the room, his eyes had adjusted enough to the point that he felt as though he could make out the visage of whoever the hell he was with. Buck was just hoping he was at least cute. 

So  _ imagine his surprise when he looks up and sees none other than Steve “fuckmeuntilmykidneyfails” Rogers’ face.  _ Bucky’s heart dropped, stomach producing butterflies so intense he was sure he’d start flapping his own wings. 

_ How the fuck did I end up here?? _ Was the only thing that Bucky could think, and he was absolutely mortified. What in the bright yellow fuck did he say to Steve last night? Bucky felt himself freeze as he considered the worst for a second. What if he told Steve that he was in love with him? Steve’s straight ass would’ve looked fucking  **stuck** . And Steve  _ was straight _ , right? I mean, it’s  _ Steven Grant Rogers _ we’re talking about here,  _ the  _ Captain America. Homosexuality wasn’t allowed. 

It couldn’t be, right? 

Nah. 

But then how did Buck get on top of him? How did they fall asleep like this? 

Steve did say that he wasn’t letting Buck out of his sight. Maybe he had to hold onto Buck to make sure he didn’t get up and leave in his sleep or something…? 

Or, it could be that Steve reached for him and pulled him into that position. Buck was pretty sure Steve was a massive cuddler. That could be it, right? 

Trying not to wake the gorgeous demigod that is holding him like he’s  _ made of glass _ –Bucky has to fight his head from spinning at the feeling of that– Buck turns his head to the digital alarm clock Steve keeps by his bed. How fucking archaic. 

05:47. Okay. It would be sunrise soon. Buck had to make an escape before Steve could wake up, wanted to make sure things wouldn’t be permanently ruined by this awkward situation Buck was absolutely positive he caused. 

Buck shuffled slightly, trying to position himself to get away from Steve, even though his mind and body wanted to stay plastered to him. Buck lifted his upper body off of Steve, chest immediately becoming covered in goosebumps as the warmth of Steve’s radiator-like body was no longer keeping him warm. Feeling a shiver run through his body, Buck got maybe four inches off of his chest before Steve’s big, warm, strong hands pressed him back down onto his chest. 

_ Ohhh my fuck _ . Buck let out a choked, cut off whimper, pleasure surging through him at the possessiveness Steve had in his sleep. Bucky laid there, enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s hands on his skin, his body laying on top of Steve’s. His cheeks were laying perfectly on top of Steve’s solid (and yet somehow soft) pecs, which Buck had developed an  _ absurd _ obsession with ever since he became Cap. Something about big pecs just screamed strength, protection, and power, all of which made Bucky weak in the knees. He would never admit it, but Buck had lost count of how many times the thought of Steve’s pecs bouncing up and down as he worked out had sent him kareening over the edge whenever he touched himself. He remembers one particular time when Steve was running on a treadmill and was drenched in sweat, and how his pecs glistened in the overhead lighting as they practically jumped up and down.  _ This must be how straight guys feel about tiddies. Right? _

He also revelled in the new position of Steve’s hands.  _ God, Buck was never gonna get over how fucking nice Steve’s hands were _ . They just made Buck feel so goddamn safe. Fuck. Steve’s left arm was wrapped securely around Buck’s lower back, his forearm resting  _ just _ (and I mean  **_just_ ** ) above Bucky’s butt, essentially tucked into the deep curve of his back where his glutes began. The other hand was actually flat against Buck’s left shoulder, securing him into a grip that he couldn’t get out of without waking Steve up. 

_ Well, fuck _ . 

Buck barely had time to feel any kind of way about that before he felt Steve’s thigh twitch against him in what felt like a few inches south of his belly button. 

_ Wait, that can’t be right _ . 

Steve was so much taller than Bucky, even with Bucky laying on top of him, their thighs matched up pretty well, so that Buck’s quads and Steve’s quads were flat against each other.

_ So then what the fuck was that thing pressing against him? _

It took Buck about 4 seconds to realize that the  _ incredibly _ thick and long  _ protrusion _ he felt against his pubic region was Steve’s massive fucking dick. At the understanding of this, Buck couldn’t stop the pathetic and needy mewl that slipped from his lips, face flushing at the entirety of the situation he was in. Almost as if on queue, Steve stirred in his sleep, a noisy sigh leaving his newly opened mouth. Minty breath wafted down to Buck’s nose, and he released yet another mewl, although much quieter this time. 

Steve must have heard it though, because he slowly, and I mean  _ slowly _ , began bucking ( _ ha _ ) his hips into the smaller man, his dick now completely on brick and pressing into Bucky’s skin  _ hard _ . 

Goodness, Buck felt like he was gonna explode. 

He clamped his mouth shut so hard he felt like he was going to crack a fucking tooth. As Steve ground into Buck, Buck could feel his mind slipping away from him. All of it was too much–the placement of his hands, the buxom pecs he was laying on, the strong, steady heartbeat in his ear, the  _ fucking ten-incher he could feel grinding into him _ –Buck couldn’t help but fall towards that pretty place. He was embarrassed that all he needed to get there was a couple of well placed hands, an erection, and simple, slow grinds, but it was also  _ Steve fucking Rogers _ . 

Bucky let a couple of shaky breaths leak through his mouth, scared of waking up Steve but he also couldn’t help himself. He was in heaven, eyes starting to close slightly, vision getting just a  _ wee bit _ blurry. And then?

Then Steve took Buck apart without being fucking  _ awake _ . His left arm, the one that had been resting by Buck’s lower back shifted, reached down to Buck’s supple and perky ass. And his large hand  _ caressed it _ . Rubbed it. 

Bucky’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a loud mewl, followed by a quieter whimper, a plea. The hand stilled, and Buck crashed back into the land of the living. 

“Babe?” Steve’s sleep voice might be the best thing he had  _ ever  _ fucking heard. It almost made Buck whine just hearing it, let alone him saying that pet name. God, Buck was so in love with Steve. It was almost pathetic at this point. 

Steve squeezed Buck’s hips expectantly. “Baby? Did I wake you?” 

_ Was he talking to Buck? _

His heart started hammering in his chest because what the hot nut fuck is going  _ on _ ? 

Suddenly, Steve bolted upright in the bed, placing his back against the headboard and bringing Bucky with him ever so gently, keeping him so safe and secure and would never let anything happen to him at all and FUCK Bucky is feeling lightheaded again. Just a lil bit. 

Cupping Bucky’s cheek, Steve stared at Buck’s eyes in the dark. “Baby, are you okay?” Steve was searching his face, trying to _ make sure he was okay _ and fuck Bucky had to swallow a whimper there too. 

Not trusting his voice to sound like a whiny bitch, Buck just nodded his head slowly, staring up at Steve doe-eyed. 

Steve turned his head to the clock. 05:51. “Wow, you really didn’t sleep at all did you, honey?” 

Okay, so, if Steve was going to keep using these pet names, he needed to warn a guy, because every last one of them was going straight to Bucky’s hole. And that thing was throbbing at this point. It was about to eat a hole in his underwear if he didn’t get a hold of himself in a moment. 

“W-what happened… last night?” Buck asked, confused as to where the clarity in his voice came from. Although his pitch was a lot higher than he had wanted it to be. 

Steve smiled and gave Bucky a kiss on his forehead. Boy  _ oh boy _ , did that make him want to cuddle up against Steve and just have the bigger man surround him. “You don’t remember?” Steve chuckled gently, “You confessed your love and extreme attraction to me after you took those edibles. It was really,  _ really _ cute.” 

Buck’s face began to heat up. The worst thing that could’ve happened had happened. 

Almost like Steve could read his mind, he spoke again. “Listen Buck, I know you don’t remember last night but it’s okay. Nothing happened, I didn’t do… anything to you. You told me about how you had this fantasy where you fell asleep on my chest… And here we are now.” Steve rubbed circles in Bucky’s back where he was pressing him to his chest. 

“What… What did I say?” Bucky asked, voice laced with fear.

“Well,” Steve began, “You said you were dangerously in love with me. And that I probably didn’t care.” 

Bucky gently rolled his eyes, frustrated with himself for being so out of control.

“Steve I’m so sorry, I really am, I just-I, I would nev–”

“Shh shhh shh,” Steve gently quieted him, “It’s okay, Bucky, I promise. I don’t mind it at all.” Steve pulled Buck impossibly closer to him before continuing. “If I can be honest, ever since I saw you out of the ice, I’ve been head over heels for you. You’re just so pretty–” Bucky whimpered inaudibly at this–”and you’re just so considerate and thoughtful and… I just love you, Buck, so much.” 

And just like that, Bucky’s world just shattered and was reassembled. This man, this literal demigod, a walking wet dream, the best person Buck had ever known, the sweetest and most thoughtful being in the universe, the object of his unrequited love for more than half a century, wanted  _ him _ . And not just wanted, but  _ loved _ . What a fucking concept. 

Bucky didn’t know anything, knew nothing at all, but what he  _ did  _ know was that he needed to feel Steve’s lips on his  _ now _ , like his life fucking depended on it. 

Maybe it did. 

“St-Steve?” 

“What is it, sweets?” 

Buck swallowed thickly. “Can… can you please k-kiss me?” 

Steve chuckled lightly yet again, a wonderful, perfect sound that made Buck’s soul shake pleasantly. “Baby, let me take you out first.” 

Buck shot Steve an inquisitive look in the dark, which Steve must have somehow seen because his next reply sounded like he could see Buck’s face, “Sugar, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I want to take you out first, wine and dine you. You deserve so much more than a funky morning breath kiss after a night you literally don’t remember… I want our first kiss to be one that leaves you breathless.” 

When you put it like that, Steve did have a point. 

But also,  _ bitch! _ He just fucking used Bucky to rut against like he was an object! Which, yes, was  _ inconceivably _ hot and Buck definitely had a lot to think about later, but! But… but! Bucky didn’t have an actual thought. Steve was completely right and Buck did feel like was treasured and cared for deeply which is  _ already so much for him to process _ , especially because he woke up not 10 minutes ago thinking that he was going to have this unrequited love for the rest of long ass life. 

But Bucky just wanted a kiss. Was Bucky going to writhe and moan and whine and beg for it to go further? You bet your thick ass he was. But now he wasn’t going to even get the opportunity to at least try to seduce Steve. 

“And besides,” Steve started, “don’t act like you weren’t gonna try to seduce me into something more than just a kiss,” and Bucky blushed. It was like Steve could read minds or something. He continued, “I want our first kiss to be distinguishable… I don’t want it to be just apart of the foreplay leading up to sex.” 

Bucky blushed harder and tried to bury himself underneath Steve’s skin.

.

.

.

An hour later, they sat across from each other at a Denny’s in the back of the restaurant, secluded from everyone else. 

Bucky hadn’t had anything besides a few slices of toast. He wasn’t really hungry, and how could he be? His stomach had been feeling off since he woke up this morning. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he had to go to the bathroom or anything. 

Something just felt off, and he couldn’t place it. 

“You’re not hungry, Buckybear?” Steve paused from his  _ feasting _ to shoot the shorter man a concerned look. “You’ve only eaten two slices of toast and jelly. What’s wrong?” 

Buck smiled at the nickname, made his heart flutter a smidge. “Oh, it’s nothing.” He flashed Steve a smile. “Really, it’s nothing. I promise. Probably residual weird feeling from the edibles.” 

Steve nodded, continuing to shove food into his mouth. Goodness, he was so cute and hot at the same time. 

As soon as he finished chewing, Steve asked Buck another question, a glint in his eye that Bucky couldn’t figure the meaning of. “Can you tell me how you feel, right now? I wanna make sure you’re okay.” 

“Um, I,” Bucky flushed a little, feeling Steve’s eyes on him. “I guess… Awkward. I have this strange feeling in my stomach and I feel this weird…  _ urge _ , and it’s just.” Bucky’s shoulders slumped at his horrible explanation attempt. “Awkward. It’s awkward.” 

Steve shot Buck an adorable confused look, mouth full of hashbrowns. Buck giggled. “Whaddaya mean Buck?” Steve questioned, “What do you mean by awkward?” 

Buck shifted in his seat, blushing at how cute Steve was and still not completely believing that he was really on a date with the love of his life. “I just feel like…” 

What did Buck feel like? He didn’t know. Ever since this morning all he could really think about was Steve. Steve’s pecs, Steve’s abs, Steve’s arms and hands, Steve’s  _ dick _ … Getting ready to come on this “date” or whatever the hell Steve wanted to call it was an adventure in and of itself. Steve had shown tremendous amounts of self-restraint, barely even noticing Buck doing the absolute  _ most  _ in trying to seduce Steve. I mean, the first thing Bucky did when he got out of bed was bend over and touch his toes in front of Steve, his underwear riding dangerously low on his hips. He made sure to let out a sinful whimper at the movement, rubbing his hands up and down his hamstring, unintentionally (but you know  _ damn well _ it was intentional) cupping his butt each pass his hand made up the long muscle. Steve exhaled shakily, pulled the comforter back over his crotch so his obvious boner wasn’t so… obvious. 

They showered separately, Steve looking at the wall ever so respectfully when Bucky came back into the bedroom with his towel barely clinging on to his wet frame. 

Hell, after they brushed their teeth, Buck pleaded with Steve to kiss him, claiming that he felt like he was going to “explode”. Steve just smiled and grabbed Buck’s hand, placing a kiss on top of it. He then pulled Buck into him, his gargantuan hands almost able to completely wrap around Buck’s waist as he set them there, before giving Buck a small peck on the nose. 

Now, as he sat across from Steve who was  _ shoveling _ down the three servings of food he had in front of him, Buck began to understand why he felt so weird. It was simple, really. 

Bucky was horny. 

Truth be told, he hadn’t jerked off in about three days. With his computer being broken and his hatred of watching porn on small phone screens, Buck basically hadn’t cum in three days. And Buck typically came twice in  _ one _ day. So, now you want Buck to sit still after  _ the  _ dreamboat Steve Rogers shoved his python against Bucky this morning?  _ And  _ called him all the pet names he could dream of? Fuck off. 

Buck had been feeling this heat down in the base of his stomach, this warmth that wouldn’t go away. He thought it was nerves, but no, it was horniness. He needed Steve to deflower him, and he needed it to happen soon. 

But Steve. My  _ goodness _ , fucking Steve. Why did he have to be so perfect all the time? So respectful? Bucky can’t even begin to formulate how Steve had made him feel when he told him that he wanted to treat him like a partner, a boyfriend, a  _ lover _ earlier in the morning. It made Bucky’s insides mush and he  _ loved _ a good mush. But Bucky just wanted Steve to surround him and to surrender himself to Steve. 

And Steve showing restraint just made Bucky want him even more.

_ Wow. _ Bucky just needed to be down on his knees forcing Steve’s dick down his throat. That was all he needed. And then he could finally get back to thinking clearly and not having every single last one of his thoughts be about Steve and his unrealistically hot body. 

“...so I don’t unders–Buck?” Steve asked, puzzled, “Are you alright? What’s gotten into you?” 

Buck just gulped, looked back at Steve wide-eyed and slowly nodded. “Bucky, baby, you gotta tell me what you’re feeling. I want you to be able to tell me everything.” He reached over the table and grabbed Buck’s hand.  _ Steve was going to be the absolute demise of Buck _ , “I can’t fix it for you if you don’t tell me, sweetie, so you gotta tell me what the issue is, okay?” 

Steve was speaking so softly and gently it was almost like he was cooing to Bucky from across the table, and  _ goddammit _ if that didn’t make Buck want to drop underneath the table and get to  _ work _ , he didn’t know what did. Steve’s diction came off as a little patronizing, but Bucky  _ loved _ it. 

“So, Buck, are you gonna tell me what the problem is?” Steve leaned back in his chair and relaxed, letting go of Buck’s hand. Buck whimpered at the loss of contact, but if Steve noticed he didn’t reply. “Or are you gonna make me force it out of you.” He turned his fork over on his plate, a universal sign that he was done with his food. As if the waiters couldn’t tell; he’d practically licked the fucking plates clean. 

Steve said the last sentence like it was a statement more than anything else, and Bucky’s face started to heat up… again. Honest, he swears, Buck tried to get his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. All he could do was get his bottom lip to quiver and his mouth to open and close a few times, too wound up to do anything else. 

Steve put his forearms on the table and leaned forward, getting closer to Buck, unsatisfied with the lack of response. 

“Come on sugar, don’t you want to be a good girl for Daddy and tell him what’s wrong?” 

_ Fuck _ . 

Bucky let a relatively loud whimper slip from his lips and desperately grabbed at Steve’s forearm, feeling… Uncontrollable. He didn’t have a word for it yet. But Bucky had  _ other _ words though. Oh yes, yes he did. Indeed. 

“Daddy I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry I promise I’ll be good for you, all I want is to be good for you please,” Bucky finally took a breath, the words rushing out of him as though a damn had broken inside of him, “I’m so so sorry Daddy please don’t be mad at me, I just–” 

Steve brought his finger up to Buck’s lips in an attempt to silence him, but Buck just took the digit in his mouth and started sucking on it, tongue twirling around the pad of the finger, letting a pitiful, high-pitched moan out. 

Good thing they were in the back of the restaurant. 

Steve’s eyes darkened and he looked at Bucky hungrily. This only made him go  _ crazier _ , him trying to take the finger all the way into his mouth. 

“Come on baby, we need to get you home.” Steve pulled his finger from the shorter man’s mouth and stood, taking out his wallet and throwing a crisp $100 bill on the table. Bucky just looked up at him, suddenly so unsure of himself. He just wanted to be good for Daddy, but he didn’t know what he wanted him to do. Didn’t want to make him upset. 

So without missing a beat, Steve grabbed Buck gently but firmly by the wrist and pulled him up out of the booth, interlocking their fingers as they rushed through the front door of the diner and out to the car. He followed Bucky around the car to his side, and Bucky had assumed that Steve was going to open the door for him. Instead, Steve turned him around and pulled his smaller frame into his massive one. He placed one arm around Bucky’s waist and put the other hand at the top of his back, his hand so big it cupped the back of his neck too. Looking up into his eyes, Bucky whimpered as saw the intense gaze Steve was holding on him. Clutching at Steve’s chest, Bucky pressed himself against Steve’s muscular body, feeling like everything was too much and not enough at the same time. 

“ _ God _ , honey, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Steve said, licking his lips. 

Bucky gulped, whimpered again throatily, wordlessly begging for something… Anything. He didn’t even know what. “Daddy, please, please Daddy, kiss me, I’ll be good I promise I ju–” 

Steve tilted Bucky back, his massive hand and arm keeping his safe and secure. Leaning down, he finally kissed Buck. It was pretty chaste, considering how intense Bucky felt currently. 

Speaking of Bucky, 

Bucky was losing his everloving mind.

Everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time, and he felt this… this  _ desire _ coiled deep within him that was begging to spring. 

He grabbed onto Steve’s shirt for purchase, losing himself in the kiss and everything that was  _ Steve _ . His pecs, his arms, his scent, his lips… Bucky was caught up in the rapture of love. So much so that when Steve finally pulled back, Bucky whined and grabbed at him desperately, not even because he wanted to kiss him like crazy (I mean, he definitely did) but because he needed the physical intimacy and touch being this close to Steve provided. Bucky clung to him, making high-pitched, almost feminine needy whimpers and moans. 

“Please don’t leave me Daddy, please.” 

Steve rolled his eyes in pleasure. “Babydoll, I’ll never leave you, okay? We just have to get in the car.” Bucky whimpered in reply. “God, doll, you’re so perfect.” Steve placed a kiss on Bucky’s forehead, “You’re so good for me. Be a good girl and get in the car for Daddy, okay? I’ll be right there with you.” 

Bucky keened at the praise, nuzzled into Steve’s chest some more. Steve opened the car door for Buck and managed to sit him down in the car, Buck’s eyes drooping just a bit. Before Steve could pull back and close the car door, Bucky leaned forward and gave Steve a quick peck on the lips, the smaller man’s body wracked with a shiver as their lips connected.

_ Holy fuck _ , Bucky thought,  _ Steve’s lips are so fucking soft. _

Steve came around and graciously sat in the driver’s seat, pushing the start button in the car before placing his right hand on Buck’s thigh. While it calmed Bucky down a little (and by little I mean not at all), grounded him, it also made him incredibly  _ hot _ . Fuck, his blood was  _ pumping _ through his body and the desire he had for Steve was crippling him at this point. 

He stroked Bucky’s inner thigh with his hands as he spoke again, “Oh, angel, why didn’t you tell me you needed me so bad? Huh?” Steve’s tone was condescending and humiliating, and it made Buck erupt in flames. Buck just whimpered, feeling so overwhelmed and aroused that he couldn’t formulate proper sounds, let alone words. Steve’s hand tightened and gripped Buck’s thigh firmly, not enough to cause a bruise, but enough to catch Buck just a tiny bit. “I asked you a question, babygirl.” 

Can Bucky just give him road head? 

Please? 

“I-I’m sorry Daddy, I just, I can’t handle…” Buck’s whole body trembled as he watched Steve make a left turn with one hand, his muscles bulging through the tight dri-fit shirt he was wearing. “Y-you told me I had to wait, so I tried my best, b-but I couldn’t take it anymore…” Buck gripped onto Steve’s thick forearm with both hands and shuddered, the contact of Steve’s skin making him feel a bit deranged. 

Steve just smirked. 

He fucking  _ smirked _ !

It was like he was personally trying to attack Bucky. 

“Awww. I think it’s cute how you want Daddy so bad you can’t even think straight.” 

There’s that humiliation again. It was making Buck’s insides do things.

Things like burn. With the heat of a trillion stars. 

“It’s okay sugar, we’re almost home. We’re almost home... and Daddy will take care of you.” Shivers went up and down Buck’s spine. 

What did that even mean?

Was he going to fuck Bucky? Bucky would be more than willing to. I mean, it’s fucking  _ Captain America _ . And on top of that it’s Steve!

But Bucky was a little bit nervous, if he was being honest with himself. He was really in love with Steve, and he trusted him with all of his soul and then some, but, Steve was fucking huge. Like, had to be at least 10”. 

And Bucky? Well, Buck had only used dildos. Dildos that were 7” and maybe, maybe (possibly on a bad day for Steve) a 3rd as thick as Steve was. 

He glanced down at Steve’s crotch, noticing that his dick was even bigger than he was imagining it was and holy  _ fuck _ where was that thing going to go? Inside of him? 

Bucky has qualms. 

Suddenly, their car stopped, and Steve was getting out and walking towards Bucky’s side. He hadn’t noticed they’d made it home, car parked inside their shared garage. 

Steve opened Buck’s door and scooped him up out of the car, carrying him bridal style into his side of the condo (or whatever the fuck it was). Bucky was a mewling mess, kissing and nuzzling into Steve’s strong neck, noting how big Steve’s traps felt beneath his hands as he held onto him. 

“We’re almost there babylove, just another moment.” Buck just rolled his hips into the air and kissed at Steve’s neck some more, barely aware of the world around them. He tried to get into contact with Steve’s lips but he couldn't reach up. He whined in frustration and desire, and Steve just laughed. It made Bucky flush, feeling the vibration from the bigger man’s chest on his body. It wasn’t until Steve placed him on the bed they were sharing not three hours ago that it dawned on Buck: what he had been  _ dreaming _ of was finally about to happen. 

_ How did he get here so fast? _ He barely remembers the car ride over here. 

Oh well. Steve was not in the room, was in the bathroom doing heaven knows what. In a moment of clarity that surprised even him, he began stripping himself of his shoes. Placing the discarded items by the door, he heard the telltale tri-tone of a bluetooth speaker connecting to a phone. 

Steve, playing music? 

Bucky chuckled to himself, wondering what the fuck kind of music Steve was going to play.  _ He’d probably play some old-timey shit with a bunch of horns and violins _ , Buck thought to himself. 

However, when Steve came into the room holding his speaker, light gray shirt looking painted on and jeans replaced with form fitting joggers, Bucky’s brain shut off for a second. 

It came back online when Steve placed the speaker on the bedside table and pressed the play button on his phone, playing Medasin’s remix of the song Honey, by Kucka. Bucky loved this song.

It was also a song that Bucky had always dreamed about losing his virginity to, ever since he saw that episode of Dear White People on Netflix.

Bucky’s heart rate shot back up in excitement, his desire palpable in the air. Steve came and stood in front of him in between Bucky’s slightly opened legs. Cupping Bucky’s cheek, Steve looked down at Buck reverently, stroking his thumb over his baby’s prominent cheekbones. 

Buck just sat there, paralyzed, unable to really do anything else besides stare up at Steve’s ocean orbs. From seemingly nowhere, Buck mewled, and that broke the last of Steve’s resolve. 

Quickly, he basically pounced on Bucky, pulling him up further on the bed so that he could lay on him. Taking Bucky’s lips in his, he thrust his dick over Buck’s grinding their hard lengths together. 

Buck’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Steve pulled back to plant kisses along Bucky’s neck, and Buck just… Broke. 

He whined needily, clutching at Steve and plastering their fronts together. “Da-daddy, please, I-I need,” Bucky didn’t even know what he needed, so he couldn’t quite finish the sentence. 

“What do you need, princess?” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s neck, surely leaving a hickey there. Eyes rolled back in pleasure, from Steve’s fucking _lips_ , Buck tried to formulate a reply. 

“Daddy, I n-need you,” Bucky pleaded. 

Steve pulled back, pulling Bucky’s shirt off as he leaned back on his knees. “Yeah? You need me babygirl?” Steve asked tauntingly as he took off his shirt and  _ great googly moogly _ did he look good, “Where do you need me?” 

He manhandled Bucky’s hips up and hiked his sweats off, Bucky whimpering at being manhandled so easily. Shivers were still running down his spine from the humiliation he was making him feel. Steve took his sweats off too, his form settling back down over Bucky. He placed Buck’s knees over his shoulders and bent the smaller man in half, before wrapping his arms around him securely. 

“I asked you a question, princess,” Steve whispered as he kissed Buck’s cheek. But Bucky couldn’t come up with a reply. The pressure of Steve on top of him, his massive form covering him and protecting him, the  _ safety  _ he felt with Steve’s arms wrapped around him was overwhelming, and Bucky let out a low moan, one that came from deep within him. It seemed to surprise Steve, and Buck just blinked stupidly. 

“I-I’m sorry I can’t–” Buck clawed at Steve’s back and kissed Steve’s neck, words still slipping from his mouth, “Daddy I-I fucking….” 

_ Thankfully _ , Steve got the hint, squeezing their lips together. It started out gentle, but as Bucky rolled his hips up into Steve’s crotch, the kiss deepened. Bucky was a moaning mess, lost in how fucking  _ secure _ he felt in Steve’s grip and how amazing Steve’s defined body felt on top of his. The way his abs and pecs felt over him was nothing short of angelic, and he didn’t really know what to do besides moan into Steve’s mouth. 

Within moments, Steve was grinding deep against Bucky, his tongue fucking into and dominating Bucky’s mouth. “You’re such a good girl, baby,” Steve cooed as he kissed down Bucky’s jaw to his neck, “You make the most pretty, helpless noises for me.” 

As if on cue, Buck whimpered, high and feminine, as Steve kissed his collarbone. “I wonder how you’d sound with my tongue inside your pussy.” Bucky gasped, then nodded his head excitedly at his Daddy’s words. “Huh? How does that sound honey?” Steve’s tongue trailed down to his nipple, his mouth capturing and suckling on it tenderly. He brought Steve’s free hand, the one that had been playing with Bucky’s  _ other _ nipple, to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers messily, moaning like a bitch in heat while doing it. 

Steve suddenly took his hand out of his mouth and lightly placed around Buck’s throat, bringing his face up to Bucky’s. “Babygirl, when I ask you a question, I want an answer, okay?” Steve accentuated his statement with a deep kiss that took Bucky’s breath away, massive hand still around his neck. “So tell me, princess, do you want me to eat your pussy?” 

_ Fuck _ . Bucky whimpered pathetically. “Y-yes! Yes daddy, I–” 

Steve cut him off with another kiss. “You wanna be a good girl for Daddy don’t you?” 

_ Has Steve ever met Bucky? _ He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, yes Daddy I wanna–” Bucky gulped, feeling like he wasn’t in control anymore, “I wanna submit to you Daddy…” 

Steve paused for a second, pupils dilating even more. “Fuck, sweetie, you’re so perfect. You’re so perfect for Daddy. The best girl I could’ve ever asked for,” and Bucky  _ keened _ from the praise. Steve quickly kissed down his baby’s body, pulling off his underwear and throwing them somewhere else. He placed gentle kisses on Bucky’s inner thighs before grabbing the back of his knees and pushing them back. 

Buck could  _ literally feel _ Steve’s eyes on his entrance. Steve made a noise that sounded like he’d been punched in the gut. “ _ Sweetheart _ , you’re gorgeous everywhere.” 

Buck moaned at the praise and the new nickname. Sweetheart. Something about the way Steve said it just made Bucky want to scream. In a good way. 

“Push it out for me baby,” Daddy commanded. Fuck, did that turn Bucky on. He felt his eyelids getting a little heavy. 

Steve set about tracing his tongue over his rim, leaving Bucky a writhing mess on the bed. “Daddy, fuck.” Buck could feel Steve laugh in his chest as he continued to swirl his tongue around his entrance. “Geez princess, you taste so good,” Steve laved his tongue over his hole once more, “You want me to stick my tongue in there?” 

Bucky whimpered. “Y-yes Daddy.” He was struggling to stay focused, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” 

“You make the prettiest sounds for me, babydoll.” Steve finally pushed his tongue inside Bucky’s hole, “And you taste so perfect too.” 

He shoved his tongue in and out of Bucky’s entrance repeatedly, and with each flick of Daddy’s tongue, Bucky felt himself away. The obscene comments Steve was making about his pussy, how pretty it was, how perfect it was, how good it tasted–all of them seemed to be getting further and further away until Buck felt a large hand come down on his ass hard. 

Bucky mewled, barely getting his hips on top of reality. “Are you getting loopy on me, sweetheart?” 

“S-sorry Daddy,” Bucky managed to choke out, “You just make me feel s-so good I can’t…” 

Steve kept his fingers, which Bucky hadn’t realized had been inserted into him, inside of him as he rose back up to Buck’s face. He kept undulating his fingers inside of his entrance, looking for that sweet spot. “You’re taking Daddy’s fingers so well for me princess, fuck. I think this pussy was made for me.” 

Steve’s free arm curled around Buck, squeezing him close to his body. Bucky squealed and then kissed at Steve frantically, as though he was going to leave him soon. Smiling into the kiss, Steve curled his fingers up, hitting that spot inside of Bucky  _ head on.  _ He yelled into Steve’s mouth, clutching at his pecs, and the bigger man just ate his sounds up.

Steve kept kissing him aggressively, controlling everything that was happening… and Bucky was loving it. He could feel himself slipping, going “loopy” as Daddy had called, it, where everything was muted but super loud at the same time. He knew he was mewling, whimpering into Daddy’s dominating mouth, but he also didn’t hear himself doing it. Every now and again, Steve would intentionally press on Bucky’s g-spot like a fucking elevator button, and Bucky’s spine would tingle. Still, he felt like he was underwater, drowning in lake Steve. 

He did, however, feel Steve pull out of him. Bucky whined at the loss, at feeling empty, and grabbed at Steve’s forearm desperately, giving his Daddy his best puppy eyes. Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently. “I’m just gonna get a condom from the dress–” 

“No Daddy, please, I wanna,” Bucky swallowed, blushing at the embarrassment of what he was about to say. “I didn’t get to s-suck your dick,” Buck commented, completely forgetting about Steve’s pleasure once his hands were on his body. “I wanna be a good girl, I do, I really really do and I’m sorry I forgot, you ju–” 

Chuckling, Steve brought a thick finger up to Bucky’s mouth, silencing him. “I know, doll, I know. You’ll do it next time. Deal?” Bucky nodded, sucking Daddy’s finger into his mouth, kissing and nursing it. Steve turned back around holding the condom and lube in one hand, and Bucky started to panic a little bit. Noticing this, Steve gave Buck a concerned look. 

“I wanna feel your nut in my… my p-pussy. Please, Daddy?” Bucky asked as sweetly as possible, voice so much higher than it usually is. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, babygirl,” Steve said as he slid his boxers off. 

_ Alright. So… Steve walks around with a fucking flagpole in his pants all day? Bucky was wrong, it wasn’t 10”, it was 11”.  _

As if he could read Bucky’s mind, Steve settled back on top of him, holding him tight like he  _ loved _ and squeezing him lovingly. Planting forehead kisses on Bucky’s head, Steve spoke. “It’s okay honey, I’ll make sure you feel good. I promise.” 

“Do you trust me?” Steve asked, tilting up Bucky’s chin with his free hand. 

Breathlessly, Bucky replied. “More than anything, Daddy, I love you so much.” 

Steve kissed Bucky passionately, hands dragging down his side until he reached the younger man’s asscheeks, spreading them and rubbing his dick over the entrance. “I can’t believe I have the best girl in the whole world right here in front of me, begging for it.” 

Bucky just shivered with pleasure. “Let me know if it hurts, okay princess?” 

He didn’t recall seeing or hearing Steve lubing up his fucking anaconda, which, would’ve been  _ really _ hard to miss because he’s got a  _ lot _ of dick to lube up, but here the tip of his dick is, pressing against Bucky’s well-prepped hole. 

He pressed inside, and all of Buck’s air was forced out of his lungs. It felt  _ good _ , the burn feeling amazing, mainly because it hardly burned at all. Once that was in there, Steve wrapped his arms around Buck again, one arm cradling his lower back and the other one holding his neck. “Just kiss me, doll, kiss me and I’ll do all the work.” 

Of course Steve said that. Because Steve needed to be a more perfect partner. 

Bucky moaned wildly into the kiss, feeling every fucking  _ decimeter _ of Steve’s enormous length enter him. It seemed like it was never going to end, but with as  _ tight _ as Steve was holding him and as passionately as he was kissing him, the pain was drowned out. Before he really knew what was happening, he felt Steve’s large balls come to rest against his ass. 

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl for me, sweetheart,”  _ there’s that fucking name again _ , “You took me so well. You’re so perfect, baby,  _ God _ you feel so fucking  _ good _ ,” Steve croaked out, voice rough and unfairly sexy. 

The praise alone was enough to make Bucky feel lightheaded, but the dick? Oh my goodness. 

Bucky had used his little 7” dildo or whatever, and he thought it felt  _ amazing _ . But Steve, oh,  _ Steven Grant Rogers _ has come and absolutely fucking  _ ruined _ Bucky’s hole for anything or anyone else. It felt like it  _ belonged  _ there, like it should’ve been there  _ centuries  _ ago, and Buck felt a little fear coil up in the back of his stomach at how much love and desire he felt for Steve at that moment. 

He tried to verbalize how good he felt, how much he loved Steve and the  _ immense _ pleasure he was giving to him, but Buck couldn’t bring his lips close enough to make sentences. Steve was literally fucking the words out of him. So Bucky just clutched at Steve, holding onto him tightly and planting wide open kisses on his neck and jaw, a stream of never ending moans and whimpers coming from his mouth. 

“Daddy got you feeling good, babygirl? Huh?” 

_ Oh fuck _ . 

“This is the best pussy in the  _ universe _ , and it’s right here in front of me. Fuck,  _ sweetheart _ … You’re just so perfect for me, baby.” 

_ Holy shit _ . 

“Is this what you’ve been wanting all these years, babydoll? Me making love to you like this? Splitting you open on my dick?” 

…. _ Wow.  _

“Oh,  _ fuuuck _ , my love, you’re so fucking tight, so perfect for Daddy, shit,” Steve whispered filthily into his ear, as he continued to thrust into Buck. 

Buck was on cloud motherfucking  _ nine _ , his head was underneath water and all he could focus on was Steve. Everything Steve. His arms, hands, voice, abs,  _ dick _ . Bucky was feeling an orgasm approaching, was working on vocalizing it when Steve’s phone rang, interrupting the music that was playing. It drew Buck out of the corner of his mind he had retreated to enough to become cognizant of the song. Too Deep by DVSN was playing rather loudly in the room, and Bucky made a mental note to ask where the  _ fuck _ was Steve getting these songs from because he was sure that the last song he hear Steve listen to came out in 1947. 

Bucky  _ thought _ that Steve was going to ignore the phone call and continue to fuck him, but he paused. Steve glanced at the phone, annoyance clear on his face, and reached over to look at it… Without pulling out of Bucky. 

What  _ actually happened _ was, Steve continued to slowly thrust into Bucky, switching up his angle so that the massive head of his dick and  _ all _ of his shaft would rub against that sweet spot inside. Bucky moaned, closing his eyes and head falling back into the mattress. 

Suddenly, Steve rose up, flexing his traps, pecs, and arms.  _ What a fucking Greek god _ . Bucky whimpered at the sight, but Steve brought one finger up to his mouth, shushing him  _ yet again _ . Buck was confused until he saw Steve bring the phone up to his ear, still thrusting inside Bucky and hitting a spot that made him moan or whimper  _ every stroke _ . 

_ What the fuck?!?! _

“Romanov,” Steve said, seemingly unphased by Bucky’s pussy, “What is it.” 

_ Wow, this motherfucker _ . 

Bucky bit his lip so hard he thought he was gonna draw blood. Now that he knew he couldn’t be loud, it was like his body increased its sensitivity tenfold. Steve’s dick felt like it was pulling Buck’s soul out with  _ each fucking stroke _ , and he hated how much he fucking  _ loved  _ it. 

  
  


“I’m a little busy right now, Romanov,” Steve replied to whatever she said, “I’m in the middle of doing something.”  _ Stroke _ . “Does it”  _ Stroke _ . “Matter?” 

Buck could swear he was going cross-eyed. As if that wasn’t enough, Steve switched up angles  _ again _ , speeding up as well, hitting that spot in its fucking  _ forehead _ . Bucky let a relatively loud whimper escape his mouth, before he covered it again, looking up at Steve apologetically. “One second, Nat.” Steve stopped stroking, put the phone on mute, and leaned down and got up in Bucky’s face, eyes serious. “Can you be the good girl I know you can be for just 30 fucking seconds while I handle a phone call?” 

Buck swallowed, feeling tears spill from his eyes. “Y-yes, yes Daddy I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s neck, “I’ll be good, I’ll be good I swear,” Buck promised with a shaky voice. 

Steve kissed away his tears and gave Buck a quick peck on his nose, muttering a quick “That’s my good girl,” before straightening back up and taking himself off of mute, resuming stroking like he had been. It was a shock to Bucky after not feeling it for a few seconds, so he grabbed a pillow and covered his face in it, moaning into it quietly. 

“Okay, well that’s Fury’s fault, not mine. I’m not coming in for that.” Steve took Bucky’s pillow away from him and threw it off the bed, giving him a teasing smirk. It made Buck shiver, knowing that Steve was  _ getting off  _ on seeing him struggle to keep quiet and be good for him. 

“Ugh,” Steve groaned, “Okay. But I’m finishing up this task before I go in.” Bucky could feel the warmth starting in his stomach, a sign that he was going to cum. He looked at Steve with pleading eyes, wanting to be good but knowing that he was going to be fucking  _ hollering _ once he came. 

Steve seemed to take pity on him, rushing Nat off the phone. “Yeah, yeah okay Nat. Someone’s knocking on my door, I’ll see you there. Yeah, okay, bye.” 

Steve hung up the phone and threw it elsewhere on the bed, Amber Mark’s  _ Generous _ playing now. Leaning down back over Buck, Steve cooed into Bucky’s ear. “Fuck sweetheart, you did such a good job for me, you really did. Fuck, you make me so happy.” 

Bucky mewled at the praise, feeling the tendrils of his orgasm begin to grip his spine tightly. He only had a few more seconds left. “Oh, baby, I feel your pussy grabbin’ me, are you getting close? Is Daddy fucking this pussy right?”  _ Oh boy is he.  _

“yES!” Buck gasped out, feeling woozy. “I’m so close Daddy, please, please let me cum, can I cum please? Please?” 

Steve kissed Bucky hard, his lips still feeling like silk. “Sure baby, you can cum for Daddy. You’ve been so good for me today, you never even touched your dick, like the fucking  _ perfect _ girl you are.” 

_ Oh shit _ .

That did it. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and gasped, his vision whiting out. Fire spread from his stomach to all of his extremities, curling down into each of his fingers and toes. Buck chanted “Daddy” like it was a fucking mantra (and it literally is, at least for him), but didn’t realize he was saying it. Right as he felt himself come down from his orgasm, Steve started his. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m gonna fucking nut, ah,  _ fuck _ –”

Wave after wave after  _ wave _ of nut hit Bucky’s insides with the intensity of a damn firehose. As Steve kisses him senseless, Buck vaguely wonders if he won’t get pregnant, because he could have  _ sworn _ he felt Steve’s nut land in the bottom of his throat. 

As Steve came down from his orgasm, a flurry of praises were given to Bucky. All he could do was smile and kiss at Steve’s cheek, neck, and jaw. 

“Fuck, baby, that was so amazing.  _ You’re  _ so amazing.” 

“You took me so well, like you were made for it.” 

“You’re so fucking good to me, doll, I can hardly stand it.” 

“I love you, Steve, “ Bucky says as he looks Steve straight in his eyes, vulnerability laced within his own gaze. 

“I love you more, sweetheart.” 

Steve kissed Bucky on the forehead, continued to hold him like he loved to be held. “So… I guess you have to go to the tower now?” 

Steve looked up at Buck like he was offended. “I’d never leave you here after sex, Buck, not after that. You’re very… Fragile right now. I need you here with me, and you need me here with you more.” 

Bucky didn’t know what he was talking about, but he did know that he’d  _ never _ felt so vulnerable and raw before in his life. 

“I wouldn’t leave you right now for anything, my love.” Steve kissed Bucky on the lips chastely, squeezing him tightly. “I love you so, so much. Nat and Fury can wait a while.” 

Bucky just smiled and basked in the attention Steve was giving him, curling into his chest. 

“Can you pull out of me now?” Bucky asked in a small voice. Steve erupted with laughter. 

15 minutes later, they were back in bed, having showered and somehow managed to prevent it from becoming a shower sex marathon, becase  _ all the everloving fuck _ did Steve look  _ ethereal _ with water cascading down his perfect body. Bucky had to get out of the shower a little before Steve because he was feeling a little light headed. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” Steve asked Buck. 

Smooshing himself further into Steve’s side, Bucky replied with a simple “Whatever you want to do Daddy. I’m just happy to be here with you.” 

Steve smiled down at him. “You’re my perfect angel.” He gave Bucky a cute forehead kiss before returning his attention back to the TV. “You wanna watch  _ Knives Out _ ?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Bucky hissed out, “I saw a preview for it, that character Ransom is fine as  _ hell _ .” 

Steve just chuckled. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I liked how i wrote this smut. But, eh. I spent 5 days pouring over it. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you did! (:
> 
> Edit: the songs mentioned in this fic are in my sex playlist so i figured why not🤷🏾♂️

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was fucking AWFUL but i am NOT rewriting it because I'm moving past it and because I wanna start writing the SMUT. THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE FOR BABY so I'm just trying to paint a picture ok
> 
> Also: the rest of the story will be done in 3rd person because I feel like i'm far less limited in my writing when I write that way.


End file.
